fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kazumi
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Kazumi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. |image = KazumiCardKoishi.png |class = Caster |stars = 5 |jname = かずみ |id = 31 |cost = 16 |mlevel = 90 |atk = 1,637/10,598 |hp = 2,099/14,308 |gatk = 11,626 |ghp = 15,615 |voicea = Tange Sakura |illus = Tensugi Takashi |attribute = Sky |growthc = S |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 11% |npchargeatk = 0.6% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 33% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = f |cc = QAABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 6 |traits = Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= Increases own damage for 1 attack, 1 turn at the end of every turn for 5 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 300 |l2 = 330 |l3 = 360 |l4 = 390 |l5 = 420 |l6 = 450 |l7 = 480 |l8 = 510 |l9 = 540 |l10 = 600 |2leveleffect = Damage + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= NP + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Ignores Defense for 1 turn. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revives with 1 HP.) |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff success rate by 6%. |img2 = artsup |name2 = Homunculus |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 7%. Increases own debuff resistance by 7%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank -= Reduces their NP gauge by 1 tick. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank '-'= Increases own Buster performance by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Reduces their NP gauge by 1 tick. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Doppel= Increases own Buster performance by 30% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. Reduces their NP gauge by 1 tick. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1350% |l2 = 1350% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1350% |l5 = 1350% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 35% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 35% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts